Brothers Stick Together
by Olivsissweet
Summary: Kevin, Joe, and Nick are abused by their father. Their father then does something to Nick that is unforgivable. Kevin and Joe are determined otop protect their little brother from their father by any means necessary! WARNING! CONTAINS RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

Kevin and I were just getting home from work. Even though I was sixteen I was able to get a job at the same place Kevin had one. We both decided to work in order to earn enough money to buy our own house. We've been abused by our father ever since Mom died. Mom died after Nick was born and Dad blames Nick for her death. Dad does terrible things to Nick. We told Nick to keep his door locked and to not open it for anyone but us while we were at work. So far, it's worked.

Today, however, Nick wasn't as lucky. Kevin and I were putting our coats up when we heard a muffled cry. Kevin and I quietly tiptoed up the stairs and to our dad's room. What we saw made us both sick. Nick was butt naked and had handcuffs around his wrists. The handcuffs were around the bar that held up the curtains on the window. Nick was crying as Dad whipped him with his belt. Nick saw us and pleaded with his eyes. I held my finger to my lips and he gave a slight nod. I watched his ribs rise and fall rapidly. He was very scared. Dad then began to touch and caress Nick's groin. I had to refrain myself from attacking Dad right then and there. Nick let out a whimper as Dad gave Nick's groin a smack.

Kevin soon came in carrying his baseball bat. Kevin slowly approached Dad and raised the bat. Then he swung the bat and it hit Dad on the temple. Dad immediately fell to the ground, unconscious. I ran to Nick who was shaking and crying. I grabbed Nick's boxers off the floor and helped him get them on.

"I'm going to rip the duct tape off, okay?" I said gently.

Nick nodded. I counted to three then ripped the duct tape off of Nick's mouth. He didn't even flinch. That made me realize how much he was used to pain. I wiped Nick's tears away as Kevin unlocked the handcuffs with the key that was in Dad's pocket. Once Nick was free he fell to the ground. I caught him just before he hit the ground and cradled him in my arms. He was so weak from the pain. Dad moaned and Kevin hit him on the head again. Nick buried his face in my chest and cried. I rubbed small circles in his back and kissed the top of his head. Poor Nick has been through a lot in his thirteen years of life.

Once Nick had calmed down a little I helped him get on the rest of his clothes. I kept Nick's shirt off so that Kevin could tend to the cuts that the belt caused. Nick was still in my lap by the time Kevin came back with the First-Aid kit. I carried Nick to my and Kevin's room and set Nick down on the bed. But Nick clung to me so I set him down in my lap. Kevin began the hard task of cleaning Nick's wounds. It's hard because the disinfectant that we put on the cuts sting and we hate hurting Nick even more. But it had to be done and Kevin was best at it.

Once Kevin fixed Nick's cuts we helped him put his sweater on. Nick let out a sob and I realized he was crying again. I held him close to me and rocked him back and forth gently. I kissed the top of his head and whispered loving words in his ear. Soon, Nick's sobs turned to sniffles. Kevin came back from putting up the First-Aid kit and sat down on my bed next to me.

"Nick, what happened?" Kevin asked gently.

"I…I w-was g-going t-to the b-bathroom," Nick said, "And after I g-got out D-Dad g-grabbed m-me and d-dragged me into h-his r-room. Th-then he p-put the h-handcuffs on m-my w-wrist and I k-kicked him. He smacked me s-so h-hard that I t-tasted b-blood in m-my m-mouth. B-before I c-could r-react D-Dad had m-my hands above m-my head and m-my c-clothes off m-my b-back. Th-then he k-kicked me in the g-groin a f-few t-times until I th-thought I was g-gonna p-pass out. He s-stopped and t-took off h-his b-belt. He hit m-me until y-you g-guys c-came h-home. It w-was awful! H-he's n-never undressed m-me before."

Nick burst into tears again. I held Nick tighter and Kevin rubbed Nick's back. We sat like this until it was time for dinner. Kevin and I told Nick to stay in our room and we closed and locked the door. I hated leaving Nick alone in our room after that happened to him but we had to fix dinner for Dad or else he may do something worse. Kevin and I fixed dinner and left the room. We knocked on the door to let Nick know we were done. Nick opened the door and we went inside our room.

A few minutes later we heard Dad go down the stairs. After Kevin knocked Dad out he put Dad on Dad's bed and put a bottle of beer by his side so that Dad would think he had dreamt it all. We just hoped that our plan worked. Kevin and I sat with Nick until it was time for bed. Kevin went into Nick's room and got Nick's pajamas for him. Then Nick, Kevin, and I put on our pajamas and got in bed. Nick got in my bed with me. We weren't gonna let him sleep in his room all by himself after what Dad did to him today. Kevin locked our door and we all fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivsissweet: **Mwahahahaha! Nick's life is just going to get worse and worse!

**Nick: ***gulps* Thanks for giving her ideas Chibiyugixyami.

The next day we got ready for school. Nick was quiet and too scared to even go in his own room. I grabbed some clothes for him and he got dressed. Then all three of us went down the stairs together with me holding onto his arm for safety. Kevin made some toast while I got out the butter. We have a toaster that can toast four pieces of bread at the same time. It's pretty cool.

"BOYS!" Dad yelled, causing poor Nick to jump. "YOU'D BETTER BE MAKING MY BREAKFAST!"

"WE ARE DAD!" Kevin shouted back.

Kevin started cooking some scrambled eggs for Dad while I got out Dad's orange juice. Nick just stood there, deep in thought. I knew that what happened yesterday took its toll on him. He had fear in his eyes all the time, even when it was a little bit of fear. I poured Dad his orange juice and set it on the table. Then I wrapped my arm around Nick's bone-thin body. I could easily feel his bones and that made me sick.

Kevin put the eggs on a plate and put a piece of toast on it too. I buttered Dad's toast while Kevin buttered ours. Once we were both done I handed my toast to Nick.

"Take it," I said. "I'm not hungry."

"But Joe I – "

"No buts!" I said. "Please, just take it."

Nick looked into my eyes and took the piece of toast. As we were walking out the door we heard Dad coming down the stairs. I pushed Nick out the door and Kevin and I ran out of the door. We ran until we couldn't see our house anymore. I breathed a sigh of relief as we walked to school. The cold air felt good on my skin and I bet it felt good on Nick's bruised skin. Nick was on my left, walking in the middle of Kevin and I. I gently put my arm around my little brother's shoulders. He looked up and me and gave me a small smile. I returned the gesture and we continued walking.

Soon we reached the school. Kevin and I gave Nick a hug and told him to have a good day at school. Then we went to our classes. School was so boring. I couldn't wait until it was time for lunch.

Thankfully, it was finally time for lunch. I raced into the cafeteria and saw Kevin and Nick sitting at a table. I joined them and we started talking about our day so far. Then lunch was over and we went back to class.

Once school was over Kevin and I went to work. I like working at the guitar shop. Kevin and I love guitars so it's only fitting that we work in a guitar shop. Our boss, Lou, is a very kind man. He understands when we have to leave early or if we arrive late. He doesn't hold our tardiness against us.

We got off of work around 5pm. As we were walking home I got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked at Kevin and realized he felt the same way. We looked at each other and then started running. When we reached our house we could hear screaming coming from upstairs. Kevin fumbled with the key and we went inside quietly. We hung up our coats and Kevin went to get his baseball bat. Nick's door was closed. I could hear Nick's muffled cries through the door. Kevin came back and we opened the door.

"Oh my gosh!" I breathed.

Dad was raping our little brother. Nick's screams were coming from Dad entering him. Dad was also holding a lighter to Nick's left shoulder blade. Every time Dad would light the lighter, Nick would scream bloody murder. It had to be painful. Kevin took action right away. Kevin hit Dad's head with the baseball bat and Dad moved away from Nick. I ran to Nick as Kevin tried to knock Dad out. Dad was obviously drunk. Kevin finally managed to knock Dad out and carry him to his room. I turned my attention to Nick who was crying softly. I moved some curls out of his face and he looked up at me. What I saw in his eyes nearly broke my heart. Nick was terrified. He didn't have a twinkle in his eye that he normally had. I untied him and held him close to me. Nick cried on my shirt as I held him. I examined his burn as I held him. It was red and looked painful. It looked like it was getting close to a third degree burn. It was a second degree burn though and needed to be tended to.

Kevin came back and saw the burn. He ran downstairs and grabbed the First-Aid kit. When Kevin came back up he had a First-Aid kit and a wet washcloth that had ice in it. Kevin sprayed disinfectant spray on Nick's burn and gently put the washcloth on his burn. Nick drew in a sharp breath but didn't complain. Then Kevin threw a blanket over Nick to cover him up.

"Nick, what happened?" Kevin asked.

"I w-was walking th-through the d-door when D-Dad grabbed me," Nick explained.

"Oh," Kevin said. "So you didn't have time to lock yourself in your room?"

"No," Nick said.

"Okay, from now on, meet us at the park on the bench under the oak tree," Kevin said. "We'll pick you up on our way home."

"Okay," Nick said.

Later that night Joe went to check on Nick. Nick was in Joe's bed sound asleep. Joe gently sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through Nick's curls. He sighed as he watched his broken little brother sleep. He was laying on his stomach with the ice still on his burn. Kevin came in and smiled at Joe. Joe returned the smile and went downstairs to help Kevin make dinner for their father. Once they were done they both went back upstairs and closed and locked their door. They both watched their little brother sleep.

"I can't believe Dad did that!" Joe whispered.

"I know," Kevin said. "That's the last straw, I'm going to start looking for apartments for the three of us."

"Really?" Joe said.

"Really," Kevin said, "I don't think Nick can take much more of this."

"I agree," Joe said.

"Let's go to bed," Kevin said. "It's 10:30."

"Okay, goodnight Kev," Joe said.

"Goodnight Joe," Kevin said.

The next day was okay. Nick was silent and kept to himself most of the time. Joe and Kevin were getting worried about him. Once school and work was over they both met Nick at the bench. This happened for two weeks without any problems. But the older brothers knew that this wouldn't last forever.

Two weeks after they started making Nick meet them at the park, Nick wasn't there. Kevin and Joe looked for him everywhere and grew anxious. Suddenly Joe spotted a piece of paper under the bench. When Kevin read it his face paled.

"What does it say?" Joe asked.

"It says:

_Dear Kevin and Joe,_

_I decided to take little Nicky home with me. He looked lonely out here all by himself and I didn't want him to get kidnapped. Don't worry, he's safe with me. _

_Love, Dad_," Kevin said.

Joe;s face paled too. "We HAVE to get home!"

"Yeah," Kevin said.

The boys ran all the way home. When they got home they could hear Nick's screams from outside. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. Kevin and Joe ran inside and walked up the stairs quietly. What they saw shocked and disgusted them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivsissweet: **WARNING, this chapter is VERY GRAPHIC!

**Nick: **You have been warned.

**Joe's POV:**

The bottom of Nick's feet were red and blistered from fire touching them. Nick was screaming because our father was holding the flame to the tip of Nick's groin. Nick was tied up to the bar that was holding the curtains. He was wiggling and screaming at the top of his lungs.

I took action immediately. I tackled my father and we both fell to the ground. Kevin ran from the room to get his baseball bat. Dad punched me in a tender area and I screamed an octave higher. Then Dad dropped the lighter so that it touched the carpet. The carpet then caught on fire. He made a break for it but I grabbed his ankles and he fell to the ground. We rolled around on the ground for a few minutes before Kevin came in. Dad then fought with Kevin while I untied Nick.

Nick fell to the ground after I untied him; he didn't want his burnt feet touching the floor. I sucked in a sharp breath when I saw the damage. His groin was just red which meant that Dad was just starting to burn it when we came home, his feet, on the other hand, were badly burned. I helped him get his boxers on and pulled him into my lap as he cried. The fire was starting to spread as Kevin fought with Dad. I picked Nick up and carried him to my room. I started packing my belongings as Nick laid on my bed. Then I saw Dad run down the stairs. I stopped packing and ran into Nick's room. The curtains were now ablaze. Kevin was getting up off the floor.

"Go pack Nick's things and I'll pack mine," Kevin said.

I nodded and started packing Nick's belongings. I packed lots of long sleeved shirts and jeans since it was October. Then I grabbed Nick's favorite guitar and left the room. Kevin was finishing packing his things and Nick was still sitting on the bed, crying softly. I carried Nick's things outside and went back inside. The fire had now spread to Dad's room and the bathroom. I started coughing from the smoke.

"Kevin?" I called.

"In here!" Kevin shouted.

I ran back to our room and saw Kevin picking up Nick.

"Joe, grab our stuff; I've got Nick," he said.

"Okay," I said.

Kevin made me go first. I ran down the stairs and out the door. Kevin was close behind me. When we made it outside we both breathed a sigh of relief. Nick started coughing and Kevin gave him some water that he snatched on the way out. Nick gratefully accepted the water. Then Nick's room exploded and glass shattered. Kevin and I shielded Nick from the glass.

"We need to get out of here," Kevin said.

I nodded. Kevin pulled the keys to Dad's beat up old truck and unlocked it. He then picked Nick up and told me to get a sweater and a pair of jeans out for him. He had to be cold since he was only in his boxers. I pulled out a blue sweater and some jeans. Kevin helped Nick get on his jeans while I put the sweater over his head. Then Kevin picked Nick up and put him in the back seat of the truck. I put our luggage in the back of the truck and got in the passenger's seat. We all looked at our childhood home before Kevin drove off.

The first thing we did was take Nick to the hospital. We explained what our father did to Nick and Nick was immediately taken back to a room. We waited for an hour before we were allowed in Nick's room. The doctor came out and talked to us for a few minutes.

"His groin has a first degree burn and isn't too bad," the doctor began. "His feet, however, are more serious. He has third degree burns on the bottom of his feet. It will be very painful and will take a while to heal. We suggest that he stays off his feet for a few weeks and only walk if he absolutely has to. He will have to stay in the hospital for three days due to the burns on his feet. Do you have any questions?"

"No," Kevin said.

"Okay, you can see him now," the doctor said. "He's in room 203."

"Thank you," Kevin said.

We practically ran to Nick's room. When we got to Nick's room Nick turned his head and smiled at us. His feet were elevated so that the blood would flow normally.

"Hey guys," Nick said in a quiet voice.

"Hey Nick," we said.

I sat on the right side and Nick's bed and Kevin sat on the left. I took Nick's hand and kissed it gently. Nick smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Nick," Kevin said. "What happened?"

"Well…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Olivsissweet: **Someone asked why the older boys didn't call the police. I'm sorry I forgot to put the reason in the story.

**Nick: **She can be pretty forgetful when she writes so fast.

**Olivsissweet:** Anyway, they didn't call the police because their dad threatened to kill Nick if they did. Sorry I forgot to add that.

**Nick:** I'm sure it's okay. As long as you explained it now.

**Olivsissweet:** Yeah, anyways back to the story.

* * *

**Nick's POV:**

I was waiting for my brothers to pick me up from the park when my dad showed up. I started to run away but Dad grabbed my shirt before I could. He left a note under the bench and dragged me to his car. On the way home he kept telling me how beautiful I was. His hand crept up to my thigh and eventually reached my groin. He started squeezing and playing with it until we reached our house.

Then Dad pulled me out of the car and into our house. I tried to fight back but he was too strong. He threw me on my bed and undressed me before I could stop him. Then he raped me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone could hear me. Dad pushed my face into the pillow and continued to rape me. I soon passed out from lack of air.

When I woke up I was tied to the curtain rod. I was still butt naked and Dad was looking at me hungrily. Dad began to caress my groin and I begged him to stop. Then Dad got dressed and pulled out the lighter again. I knew this was going to be bad.

"I will show you the punishment for not loving me," Dad snarled.

He turned on the lighter and lifted up one of my feet. I begged him not to as the flame got closer and closer to the bottom of my foot. Suddenly I felt searing pain as the flame touched me. I screamed bloody murder and tried to pull my foot away. Dad wouldn't let go and I soon gave into the pain. Dad took the flame away once I stopped struggling. Then he did the same thing to my other foot. I screamed and cried but Dad had no mercy in his soul.

Then Dad shut the lighter and began to give me a blowjob. I didn't like what he was doing but it felt so good. My knees got weak as I got closer to my climax.

"I don't want you to come unless I tell you to," Dad snarled in my ear.

Then Dad played with my balls as he gave me a blowjob. I tried not to come, I really did but it was so hard. I bit my lip and tightened my muscles, trying so hard not to come. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and came inside his mouth. Dad kicked my balls and I cried out.

"I warned you!" Dad snarled.

Then Dad got the lighter and held it close to my groin. I held my breath and waited for the pain. The pain was so intense that I couldn't think straight. I screamed bloody murder and cried my eyes out. Suddenly Dad fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw Joe. I couldn't stop crying but I was so thankful that they were home.

Dad managed to escape and Joe untied me. I fell to the ground because my feet were hurting too badly to put any weight on them. Joe carried me to his room and put me down on the bed. It hurt to put my boxers on but I knew I had to do it. Then Joe started packing while Kevin fought with Dad. Soon Kevin came in and told Joe to pack my things while he packed his. Joe did and put my things in the car. Then he came back and grabbed Kevin's things while Kevin carried me down the stairs and to the car. Joe and Kevin helped me put on some clothes and we went to the hospital.

**Joe's POV:**

"And that's what happened," Nick said.

"I can't believe Dad did that to you!" I said.

"I can," Kevin said. "It was only a matter of time before Dad went crazy."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So, what's gonna happen to us?" Nick asked.

"I found a nice apartment that's big enough for the three of us," Kevin said. "As long as Joe and I keep our jobs, we should be able to pay the rent."

"Good," Nick said. "I don't want to go back."

"I doubt our house is still standing," I said. "The fire was spreading pretty quickly."

"True," Nick said. "Do you think Dad will look for us?"

"I'm not sure buddy," Kevin said. "We just need to be careful while we're out."

"Okay," Nick said. Nick yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Kevin said.

"We'll be here when you wake up," I said.

"Okay," Nick said.

Nick closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. Kevin went to the cafeteria to get us some dinner while I stayed with Nick. When Kevin came back, we both ate our dinner. Then we watched Nick sleep. He seemed so peaceful when he slept but we knew better. Nick always had terrible nightmares about Dad. Hopefully he won't have any tonight. Kevin and I finally fell asleep in Nick's hospital room.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short and sorry it took me so long to update. I've had writer's block on this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review. :-)**


End file.
